The Half Blood Prince
by Thunder Druid
Summary: (rated for bloody parts) Jus read
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter I:**

**New Friends**

Harry watched out his open window the moving men filling the empty house across the street on Privet drive. One man carried in (some box with the picture of a Canadian flag on it).

"They're Canadian!" Harry said to himself quietly. "Petunia will have kittens."

The dreary summer holidays had just begun. Harry had been home two days from school and his fat and foolish cousin Dudley had already "accidentally" pushed him down the stairs. He was hoping this new family would bring the least bit of energy to Privet drive. Harry had been hoping that he could have something to take his recently deceased godfather (Sirius) off his mind, and perhaps they would have a son that Dudley would like and he'd be out of the house a lot. Harry was certain they had a child; the movers had carried in one King-sized bed for the parents and another queen-sized bed. The more he watched the odder he it looked. He hadn't seen a television or computer or even an electric light.

"BOY!" the voice of his aunt Petunia bellowed. He left Hedwig on the window and ran into the hallway. Aunt Petunia was at the foot of the steps, her horse-like face, as dreadful as ever. "The new neighbours will be here any minute. You stay there! The longer you're a secret the longer we'll have friends." Dudley waddled out behind her.

"They're here!" Dudley grunted he squeezed to the front door. "There's a guy on top of the cab…"

Harry ran to his bedroom window. On the street below, perch on top of a pile of trunks on a cab was a young dirty blonde haired boy reading a newspaper and holding a bag. Harry looked hard at the newspaper "It can't be…!" He thought. The boy folded the newspaper and looked around, he looked very weary. He opened the bag and a black cat with a white spot on its neck jumped out. Harry was getting so excited, yet he didn't want to get his hopes up. He listened hard to hear what he was saying.

"Go Aslan." he said letting the cat go. He looked around again. "I hate it here." Out of the cab stepped a very tall (but not nearly as tall as Hagrid) slim Dark haired man.

"I know Darrin but its best." The man said his son. From the other side of the cab came a lovely blonde woman.

"You'll make friends very soon." The woman said.

"I highly doubt anyone from school will live here." The boy said getting down off the cab.

" Take your trunks up to your room. The wardrobe will arrive this evening." The woman directed her son. "Maybe you can get that boy up in the window to help you."

Harry ducked quickly and listened to what they were saying. "I'm going inside with your father." It was the woman's voice. Harry thought about all the things he had seen. They had to be a wizarding family. "This is silly hiding like this." He started back up when Hedwig flew out the window. "HEDWIG" he whispered harshly. Harry watched her land on the boy's shoulder.

"Where did you come from?" The boy stroked Hedwig and checked her for mail. Harry knew he had to be a wizard. He pulled a trunk off the cab. A black sleeve was hanging out. He opened the cab door to the back seat and pulled out a large covered cage.

"You are the most impressive owl I've seen." He talked in that awed voice like a curator talks to a new artefact. "Wha's your name?"

"Hedwig!" Harry said automatically. Then nervously "Her name is Hedwig."

The boy was apprehensive.

"Hedwig? She doesn't, perhaps" He swallowed "Deliver mail?"

The grin on Harry's face stretched ear to ear.

"Yes she does." He said, "Especially when I'm at school."

The boy set down the cage and started across the street.

"This is unbelievable, I was so afraid-" but at that moment Hedwig flew back up to Harry. The Dursley's front door swung open and Petunia came running out as Dudley waddled behind her.

"You fool!" Grabbing the Harry's shoulders "Get that beast off this poor boy."

"No Madam-" The boy tried to defend Harry "I think we go to the same school."

"Oh no dear that is impossible. He attends St. Brutus's school for incurably criminal boys."

"Ah…" he said cursing at himself, "I thought, I almost, I need to go take my things inside." He started back across the street when something the woman said made him turn around.

"You wait until your uncle gets home freak. You'll have more scars to admire than that thing on your head." Aunt Petunia snorted as she pushed Dudley inside. The boy pulled the cover off the cage. In was a large grey owl. He then turned and opened his trunk. Harry thought it looked almost exactly like his: books, parchment, quills, and robes. He pulled out a long thin box tied with twine. He untied it when...

"Put that down young man." The boy's father had come out of the house. "I don't care how heavy your trunk is. You are not in school."

"No Father it's not too heavy, it's just-"

"Take that up stairs."

"Father I think that boy-"

"Now."

"But Father."

"Darrin, that wardrobe will be here in a little while."

"Father That boy-" He said nothing but pointed in to the house. "Yes Sir." He dragged his trunk up to stoop and into the door. The man lifted the cage.

"Hello Greyscale, I bet your ready to go hunt." He opened the cage, Greyscale slowly climbed out. His wingspan was the largest Harry had ever seen. Harry rarely saw birds that big. Sometimes Sirius Harry's late godfather would send him letters by tropical birds, but this was the first time he had seen an owl this large. As he watched the owl soar through the air, he realized he needed to write the boy a letter. To tell him he was a wizard and not a juvenile delinquent.


	2. Chapter II

Darrin dragged his heavy trunk step by step up to the second floor. Restless because of the overnight airplane ride from Canada. His father had been re-transferred to England (Darrin was born in England but only lived there for a year after he was born). Now not only did he have to switch schools and go to Hogwarts, but he had to live on a muggle street. He had gotten his hopes up thinking the boy across the street was a wizard and went to Hogwarts as well, but he was just a muggle with a pet owl. He had reached the top of the stares. He sat on her trunk to rest, looked around, and realized he had no idea which one his room was.

"MOTHER!" he yelled down stairs. "Which ones mine?"

"The master bedroom is downstairs so you can pick." his mother yelled "Keep in mind your wardrobe will go in there."

"Right," Darrin said to himself "Great Aunt Lucy's magical wardrobe."

Darrin walked from room to room thinking to himself.

"Great, Great Uncle Digory and his friend Polly used the magic rings to first travel to the wood between worlds. Then through one of the pools to the old world of Charn. There they accidentally freed Jadis the White Witch" (I wonder if she's the Dark Lord's grandmother) "A woman so evil she distorted her own world with one word. In attempts to escape Polly and Digory took the White Witch into London. And then to the new world of Narnia. Where they met Aslan the powerful, magic lion who instructed Polly and Digory to bury the magic rings. From the magic rings grew a tree a magnificent tree. In his old age Digory had the tree made into a Wardrobe. It was by the Wardrobe that Great Aunt Lucy, Great Uncle Edmund, Great Uncle Peter and Grandmother Susan first entered Narnia. Where they reigned as Kings and Queens for many years. The golden age of Narnia. Upon returning to the world of men they found they had only been gone a few hours. Over the years Lucy Peter Susan and Edmund went to Narnia many different ways but they always remembered the Wardrobe. That went to Aunt Lucy after Digory died."

He entered the last room and looked around.

"And now it comes to me."

"Still word-perfect, boy" his father had been standing in the doorway with out him noticing. "With all the schools reports you've done on it you'd think you'd sound more enthusiastic.

"With all the bad grades I've got you'd think I'd defend it more."

"Is this the one?" He said about the room.

"I think so."

"Okay, I want to talk to you." He sat one the trunk beside him. "Your mother is very excited about this."

"I know Father, I love Mother, but she is a muggle and so were her relatives even Susan and-"

"And they are your relatives to, and that's why she is so happy that she can finally give you something that may be magical. That means so much to her."

"Do you believe they went to other worlds?"

"I knew Susan well and Lucy so did you. You met Edmund to although you were too young to remember. Peter died a few months before you were born. He was one hundred and six years old. Susan was at least one hundred and fourteen when he died and think of Aunt Lucy."

"I know Father they were all ancient."

"Yes and all I know is they were the most magical muggles I've ever known"

"I can't wait to get my wardrobe."

"That's my boy." he stood to leave. "Oh I'm having Mr. Weasley come look at the Wardrobe next week. He works with magical objects for the Ministry of Magic. I think a few of his children go to Hogwarts, his son should be in your class."

"They are all going to talk like Mother only worse he's lived with you in Canada for years."

"You will make friends faster than you know. I guarantee before the week is out, maybe the first day."

"Did you read that in your tea leaves?"

"I'll have you know I was quite good at divination. But no… I just have a feeling. Un-pack I'll send up your things." As he left he reached into his jacket for his wand, but was down stairs before he took it out. Darrin opened his trunk and took out a stack of parchment, a hand full of quills and a bottle of ink. A desk had just appeared against the wall. He set the things on the desk. He watched one wall; the bed appeared on the opposite wall.

"FATHER!" he yelled, "Did you not think to close to the window!"

"Sorry" he called back.

The bed moved over to the other side of the room. He unfolded the linens and dressed the bed. His spreads and sheets were silver and red. He found his blue and green curtains and was ready to hang them up when tapping on the window was that snowy owl.

"You again." He said as he opened the window. Hedwig flew into the room and settled on the open lid of the trunk. She held out her leg, Attached to it was apiece of folded parchment not in an envelope.

"I knew it!" Darrin said

He untied the parchment and began rummaging through his trunk. He found a bright orange Chudley Cannons lunch box. After searching through so much junk, before finding a bag of "Weary Traveller's Trail Mix" and fed Hedwig dry plantains. He opened the letter:

_I'm not a muggle, my parents died (and recently my godfather). I live with my aunt and uncle who hate magic and me for that matter. I can't believe a wizarding family moved to Privet Drive. I'm always alone here for summers. I hope we can meet face to face, I can tell you about school. (I'm guessing you'll be going to Hogwarts.) Maybe you'll be a Griffindor. I hope to meet you soon._

_HP_

"HP?" he said to himself perplexed, "If that is Harry Potter, I'll pinch myself." he went to his desk and pull out a piece of fresh parchment.

_HP,_

_My name is Darrin Lairrick Price. I'm from Canada, but I was born in England. I'm coming over to get you._

_DP_

He rolled up the parchment. Hedwig flew over to her and put her leg out. Darrin tied the letter to her along with a bag of Berti Botts Every Flavour Beans and the Daily Prophet he had been reading on the cab.

"Okay Hedwig. Go to Harry." Darrin said and Hedwig flew off.

Darrin had left all his friends and everything he knew. He didn't even know why his father had been transferred. His parents had told him it was very important. Up until now he was feeling extremely angry and irritated, but now he felt quite confident in say that his neighbour was none other than the famous, Harry James Potter.


End file.
